Reid's Last Day
by half broken moon
Summary: One-Shot and a sequel to Reid's First Day. It's Spencer's last day at the BAU and nobody would let him forget that one time Garcia called, her favorite moment ever in history. Strauss gets hella told off hehe. R/M slash but nothing nasty. Some bad lang.


I had a daydream about this while I was finishing up Spencer's first day. It's Spencer's last day! Don't worry it's not emo. So relax. Inspired by a small clip from… The South Park Movie. Imagine that. And it' a bit slashy.

You don't have to read read "Reid's First Day" but it would make the ending a little better. Maybe.

* * *

After 24 years at the BAU Spencer realized that he was ready to move on. Don't get him wrong, he loved his job and help saving people's lives but, he could only stand so much of the horrors he saw from time to time. Taking in the space around him slowly, he remembered every happy moments he had with Garcia, Hotch, J.J. Prentiss, Elle, Gideon, Rossi, and most of all… Morgan. Who was still at his desk, lounging around as usual. Some things never change.

Reid was in his forties now and he still managed to defy time when it came to his looks. He looks like he barely reached his mid thirties. The only indication of his age was that Reid was graying just a little from the front, but that made him look more distinguished. Morgan liked to described it as, sexy as hell. Reid was also renowned as the spiffy dresser of the BAU since he takes his fashion cues from G.Q. Mostly because G.Q. had him in one of their articles not too long ago, 'Dr. Spiffy Dresser Reid.' The article was about the most stylish geniuses in the world. Reid was a little embarrassed with the title.

Morgan, oh Morgan. He was like fine wine and got better looking with age. Though he was noticeably older, he still had the same body, same style, and same playful attitude Reid loved so much. Another thing Morgan never got rid of was his over protectiveness towards Reid. As time went on Reid swore it has gotten worse.

"Babe. Remember, we're meeting at that Sushi place at seven with the gang. I'll thank Sarah for taking care of Wenny for us tonight," Morgan shot a glance at his husband. Wednesday was their now 12 year old adopted daughter. Pictures of her were everywhere in-between Morgan and Reid's desk. Well, just Morgan's desk now.

"Don't worry honey I'll call Sarah," Reid put his last item, a certain sweater, in a brown cardboard box and he sighed, "I'm really going to miss it here…"

"I'm going to miss staring at your fine ass 24/7," Morgan chuckled.

Reid winked, "Now I finally get some peace."

"Oh, Hotch wants to see you in his office by the way. He's probably going to give you some last paperwork before you leave."

"Um… Okay," Reid sighed feeling his chest growing heavier. He wanted to just stand in the bullpen a little longer and hoped time slowed down but there was a new adventure waiting for him. To be a professor at a nearby university and to spend more time with his beautiful daughter.

He knocked on Hotch's door lightly, "Come in," Hotch responded.

"Hotch? Did you-"

"SURPRISE!" Garcia, Prentiss, J.J. Henry, Will, Rossi, Hotch, and Jack popped streamers in the air. Reid jumped back as he saw the streamers aim at his face. "Ah!"

Garcia beamed and gave Reid a big hug, "Hey Teach! I love it that you're a professor now. That makes you so much sexier Mr. G.Q."

"Er," Reid's brain stopped working for a moment. A very rare moment.

Jack shook Reid's hand and smiled, "I'm going to get my P.H.D. in psychology just like you uncle Spence. I'll be going to the same university. Hopefully I'll be taking one of your courses."

Hotch raised his brow at his son, "I'm hoping you're not taking it because you think he's going to be easy on you."

"Well… would it bad if it was?"

Spencer chuckled, "If that's the case, you're in for a huge surprise."

"We have a gift for you Spence," J.J. walked forward and gave him a photo album filled with the precious memories of the team. He opened it up and saw a photo of him and Gideon playing chess while inside the jet. He remembered how frustrated he felt when he kept losing and how he wanted to slam his head on the table but it was still a cherished memory. "Thank you…" he said softly, trying to hide the trembling in his voice. "We'll look over them at my place after the dinner party."

Prentiss gave Spencer a photo of a very famous moment in BAU history. Reid looked at it and then frowned, "You have a picture of THIS?"

"I took it with my cell phone at the time and then sent it to my email account. I totally forgot all about it but our resident goddess fished it out last week," Prentiss motioned to Garcia. Garcia took a generous bow at the two.

Morgan came from behind and scared Spencer for the second time that day, "Morgan!" he glared.

"Is that what I think it is?" Morgan snatched the photo from Spencer's hands. "It is!"

"Morgan," Reid warned but he knew better than to start a fuss on getting it back.

"Heh, that was the time where you told Strauss to… hehe," Morgan laughed hard at the memory. It was still fresh in his mind.

* * *

"My only regret was that I didn't get rid of you, then replace you with less of a freakish bunch," Strauss glared at Hotch. It was her last day on the job. She retired but that's not what the rumor mill said.

Strauss continued her frenzied onslaught on the team, "You miss Prentiss. You were weak and by the looks of it, weaker. Oh and how can I forget our resident muscle head, you and your 'boyfriend' make me sick to my stomach. And you miss prissy pants act so sweet but everyone knows you're a pushover. Rossi, Rossi, Rossi, no wonder you couldn't hold on to any of your three wives. You pig. I can't forget about the Tech, humph. You're a joke. " she then turned her attention at Hotch and gave a toothy evil grin, "I don't even know how you became Unit Chief in the first place. Yet I still feel bad that you were stuck with a bunch of freaks."

Hotch glared at Strauss but didn't say anything. He didn't want to cause a bigger scene like that witch was in the process of almost finishing. "Last but not the very least…" She pointed at Reid. He glared his eyes at her and holding Morgan back with one arm at the same time. "If it isn't precious Dr. Spencer Reid. I don't know how in the hell you managed to survive all this time. Even J.J. is more masculine than you are. Eeeeveryone always protected you like you were a sad little puppy. You still are just a puppy."

Reid stayed calm and said the following words in a still and calm manner, "How would you like to suck my balls."

Strauss's eyes sprung wide open in shock. So did everyone else's. Morgan's mouth dropped open and couldn't believe what he just heard.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Strauss shouted at Reid. He kept his composure and smiled back sweetly at the enraged woman.

"I saaaaaaaiiiiddd," He cupped his hands around his mouth and took a deep breath, "How-would-you-like-to-suck-my-balls! Mrs. Strauss."

Everyone in the bullpen gasped loudly.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Strauss sprung forward to attack Spencer. A Stupid stupid mistake. That action made sure she left the building quicker thanks to the security guards. Like they needed them.

* * *

Garcia clasped her hands together and squealed with joy, "That was my favorite moment ever in history."

Reid blushed a deep red and never would have thought in his last day on the job, that memory would come out to haunt him. "I seriously don't know what came over me…"

"After that everyone shook your hand and wanted to be your best friend," J.J. chuckled.

"Okay you guys," Morgan checked his watch and placed his hand on the small of Spencer's back. "It's time for us to go. We'll see you later at the Sushi place."

"Oh alright," Garcia pouted and her eyes glistened a little. Everyone in the room felt a little emotional, but glad for Spencer to move on to a job where he'll be able to have a more steady life. Where he could inspire and teach new alleys for the FBI.

Hotch shook Spencer's hand and smiled, "We'll see you later."

Reid shook his hand back and looked down shyly at his shoes. Still the same shy kid who walked into his office on that first day they met years ago. "Later Hotch."

* * *

It was silent in the elevator after the doors closed. Morgan and Reid both looked up at the brightly lit numbers up high. Morgan stared down at Reid and suddenly felt a pang at his chest. This was the last time he was going to ride in this elevator with his husband. Sure, he'll see him at home with their daughter and at night before they fall asleep. When they wake up in each other's arms, at breakfast while they eat and Wenny is telling them a funny joke her best friend told her. Still, for Morgan, this was the place where Reid confessed to Morgan and the place where they shared their fist kiss. Most importantly, the place where he first met Spencer Reid so many years ago.

"Good luck kid," Morgan said.

"What?" Reid blinked his large brown eyes in confusion at the man. "What do you mean?"

*ping*

*schoop*

The End

* * *

Oh my god…. I got to say I got a little emotional in that last part and I just realized how much writing this really meant to me. I'm glad I have you guys to share my imagination with (as random and as crazy as it gets). I'm sure I'll write more fics in the future. See you later!


End file.
